


Katsudons

by Loneremo90



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yuri has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneremo90/pseuds/Loneremo90
Summary: Yuri gets a text message from his rival/crush. one-sided Yuriyuu





	Katsudons

"What makes that bald, egotistic moron better than me, Potya? I mean, I know I'm not as friendly and joyful as Victor is, but I can try." I ran my fingers through my cat's fur, staring a wallpaper of Katsudon on my phone. He is just gorgeous, inside and out. If only I were older and stronger than Victor, then I will be the best skater in Russia and win over Yuuri's heart. However, I'm just skinny, lean and small! Damnit.

Potya purred in my lap while licking her paws clean. I love my beautiful Potya, always cleaning herself without being told to. I was about to Skype grandpa about my mother when I got a notification from a certain Japanese.

Katsudon: Yuri, what are you doing tonight?

"Oh my God, Potya, Katsudon just texted me! He never sent me a text message before and now he's doing it." I told Potya with a smile on my face. I couldn't help it, Yuuri makes me happy.

I inhaled sharply and replied back.

Me: Why are you texting me, Katsudon? And I'm not doing anything tonight.

Why am I acting like a total brat to him, constantly telling him off.

Katsudon: Oh, I thought you are used to texting since you're sixteen. I just want to invite you to a dinner tonight...

I am about to have a heart attack. He cannot possibly mean a dinner date with...

Katsudon: ... Victor's house.

Huh?

Huh?

Huh??????!!!

Me: What?

Katsudon: I'm making Katsudons at Victor's house tonight. That's why I asked you if you had plans tonight.

Oh....a dinner at Victor's house....

I felt devastated and embarrassed by the outcome.

Me: Sure. I'll be there and better have a bowl of tuna fish for my Potya.

Katsudon: Your cat? Umm, okay. I see you tonight

Me: okay.

I let out a long sigh and closed the message tab, smiling at my wallpaper. I couldn't wait to taste my Katsudon's Katsudons.


End file.
